Homosexualidad
by blink-chan90
Summary: Naruto teme, sus prejuicios y tabúes lo llevan a la confusión, un amigo gay, muchos homosexuales que salen del closet y ahora esta confusión. ¿Acaso el será…?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto no me pertenece todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Bien antes que nada este fic es diferente…creo owo a menos que haya otro igual o yo que se ¡El caso es! Que este va a ser un fic dramático, confuso y por sobre todo prejuicioso.**

**Bien para empezar aclararemos de una vez por todas tres cosas:**

**Va a ser Sasunaru**

**Va a ver yuri**

**Y Naruto es una persona en el fondo prejuiciosa que vive con aquellos tabúes de la sociedad en cuanto a la Homosexualidad. Así que su actitud ante aquello será bastante normal.**

**Otra cosa el fic está en un universo alterno y habrá lemon, palabras insultantes y muerte de narrador XD ok no**

**Bien sin más que decir disfruten de la lectura y perdonen si hay fallos ortográficos aun no domino del todo mi escritura XD **

* * *

**Homosexualidad**

**Capítulo 1. Sorpresas**

_"La homosexualidad (del griego __ὁ__μο, homo «igual», y del latín sexus «sexo») es una orientación sexual que se define como la interacción o atracción sexual, afectiva, emocional y sentimental hacia individuos del mismo sexo."_

Leía una y otra y otra vez el párrafo, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esa palabra "Homosexualidad", a penas y podía decirla en su cabeza pero para él ya estaba mal.

Le daba tanta pena que sentía el sonrojo en sus mejillas, podía incluso imaginar la clase de escena que tenían los homosexuales. ¿Era acaso como él lo imaginaba?

Tuvo la tentación de darle clic para retroceder de página y alejarse de _Wikipedia_ solo para ir ver pornografía Gay pero entonces estrello su cabeza en el teclado de su pc.

Aun que sintió el dolor decidió que el teclado no tenía la culpa y lo tallo suavemente.

Se sentía patético.

¿Desde cuándo iniciaron sus dudas? ¿Cuándo fue que termino leyendo una y otra vez ese mismo párrafo de Wikipedia? ¿En qué momento tenía la tentación de ver aquello prohibido?

Oh claro, ya lo recordaba.

.

.

.

—Últimamente hay más maricas en la escuela. Poco a poco van saliendo del closet—comento Kiba con cierto asco, a lo cual Naruto solo frunció levemente el ceño. En realidad ese tema poco le importaba.

El de hecho no opinaba, y todo aquello de los homosexuales lo dejaba de lado. Prefería hacer como que nada pasaba.

Claro que en ese momento no sabía que estaría más metido en el asunto que nunca.

—Dicen que Yamanaka Ino es bisexual—Sakura quien estaba aún lado casi escupió un poco del agua que estaba tomando, cerrando la botella miro con mala cara a Kiba que aún seguía comentando del tema.

—Ino no es bisexual idiota—dijo fríamente, la pelirrosa últimamente estaba más cortante en cuanto mencionaban aquello de Ino.

Y es que se venía diciendo en estos últimos meses la gran bomba de que Ino había besado a otra chica en una fiesta, desde entonces Sakura andaba como una fiera. Atacaba a todos aquellos que hacían mención de ello.

Naruto opinaba que defendía a su amiga. Siendo sincero Ino es muy femenina y gusta de los hombres, por lo cual es improbable que haya besado a una chica. En todo caso sería más probable de Sakura.

Vamos tan solo vean a la pelirrosa Haruno, plana como una tabla, cabello corto, y juega todos los deportes posibles. Su cuerpo es atlético y actúa como marimacho.

Si de Sakura si se lo esperaría ¿Pero Ino?

Vamos, rubia de infarto sensual y comestible ¿Eso no dice mucho?

—…Deidara de ultimo año es gay, se declaró el otro dio—menciono Choji quien solo estaba sentado ahí con ellos en la plática.

Naruto seco el agua que escurría de su cabeza con una toalla y tomo un poco de agua. Habían practicado natación.

Sakura era la única mujer que estaba en el club de natación con Naruto, que hacían equipo con Kiba, Sasuke y Neji para las competencias.

Los mejores, aunque a veces Sakura no podía ir al ser mujer normalmente no le dejaban, aunque cuando veían lo rápida y ágil que es cambiaban de opinión. En su escuela las competencias de mujeres eran el nado sincronizado pero a Sakura le gustaban los relevos y lamentablemente no había relevos para chicas ya que la mayoría quería el sincronizado.

— ¡Dejen esta estúpida platica, odio a la gene homosexual o bisexual!—dijo con un siseo peligroso la rosada quien totalmente enojada se paró de su lugar agarrando su toalla y su botella de agua.

El grupito la vio retirarse con aquel traje de baño escolar que dejaba ver su tonificado cuerpo.

—Vaya, se lo ha tomado muy mal lo de Ino—comento con cierto sarcasmo uno de los que estaba en la plática.

Naruto no comento nada, el simplemente como al inicio se había dicho, no opinaba nada.

Parándose de su lugar camino a la piscina y sin voltear a ver a nadie se lanzó al agua.

Le encantaba nadar, aunque lo que más le gustaba eran los deportes más movidos.

Naruto es alguien tan extrovertido que todo lo que él hace tiene que jugar con sus emociones y sentir.

Cuando escucho el chapoteo de alguien volteo la cabeza encontrándose unos ojo negros muy de cerca ocasionándole un susto que le hizo retroceder y casi caer si no fuera que la mano del pelinegro le detuvo.

—Maldito teme casi me das un infarto—dijo molesto haciendo un puchero adorable. El moreno solo entrecerró los ojos levemente y volteo a otro lado murmurando algo. — ¿Qué dices? —pregunto acercándose más casi invadiendo el espacio personal del otro.

Cuando Sauske sintió la respiración de Naruto cerca de su cuello le empujo con fuerza. Naruto lo miro molesto y le tiro un manotazo con agua en la cara.

—Hijo de puta

.

.

.

Camino deprisa a las clases de Literatura con la profesora Kurenai, quien a pesar de ser amable te ponía de castigo leer toda la clase. Y lo que Naruto menos quería era estar leyendo cada 5 segundos.

A penas llego se resbalo en la entrada de la puerta cayendo al suelo en medio del salón siendo visto por todos. Al instante el silencio reino hasta que las risas se oyeron.

Su cara se volvió roja como tomate pero a pesar de eso se rio junto con los demás.

—Bueno chicos dejen las risas para después, comenzaremos con la clase.

Naruto dejo de escuchar lo demás a penas llego a su lugar y se sentó, miro al cielo con cierto cansancio y luego durmió toda la clase sin ser visto por la profesora.

Ya que para su suerte tenía al grandote Choji delante de él, casi una pared tapándole el frente.

—hay rumores de que Uchiha Sasuke gusta de los hombres.

Naruto abrió los ojos repentinamente, aun acostado sobre sus brazo haciendo como que dormía se concentró en escuchar aquel chisme jamás contado.

Era algo nuevo ¿Sasuke gustar de los hombres? ¿Acaso eso era posible?

—he escuchado que él es gay pero que lo oculta

Naruto rio levemente, eso era imposible, era casi como si el infierno se congelara o como si repentinamente las personas dejaran de utilizar el dinero.

—ya veo, con razón el no sale con ninguna chica.

Las risas de las chicas fueron acompañadas con las del rubio quien casi podía decir que tenían razón. Aunque lo más probable el teme era un romántico y se estaba apartando para la indicada.

—yo sé por qué no sale con nadie…el siempre esta con Uzumaki, y creo que a Uchiha le gusta Uzumaki.

A Naruto casi se le cae el alma al suelo cuando escucho eso, quiso ir y pararse y enfrentar a esas estúpidas chicas.

¡Joder! ¡¿Cómo carajos se les ocurría tal barbaridad?!

— ¡Oh! Entonces todo tiene sentido, claro que si ¡He visto como lo mira! Es fantástico.

Naruto tembló del enojo, eso no, no, el no escucho aquello. ¿Cómo la gente creía esas estupideces?

— ¡Yo también lo he visto! Y hay algo que he notado…cuando están en natación en las competencias cuando Uzumaki va a hacer un clavado Uchiha mira su trasero con atención incluso creo que se relame los labios.

Entonces el chillido de las chicas lleno el aula llamando la atención de la profesora que les regaño.

Claro que nadie noto a un rubio que quedo de piedra con una cara de shock que ni la sombra podría ocultar.

Cuando reacciono fue tan brusco su movimiento que cayó al suelo con todo y silla llamando la atención de todos. Se paró de su lugar sin importar que todos le miraran con una interrogación en sus ojos.

—M-ma-maestra necesito...ir ¡Al baño! —con dificultad logro formular aquella frase y sin esperar el permiso arranco hasta la puerta y se fue dejando un salón en silencio y a una profesora impresionada.

Unos ojos negros vieron todo con una analítica mirada. Suspiro pesadamente.

El también había escuchado.

.

.

.

El rubio corrió hasta al baño con todo lo que le deban sus piernas, se resbalaba por el camino pero no llegaba a caerse.

Su torpeza, su estupidez y los prejuicios le hicieron llegar con ese estado al baño.

Todo despeinado y completamente pálido. Incluso tenía un golpe en la rodilla.

No supo que hacer se miró al espejo y vio en sus ojos temor. En verdad, deseaba de todo corazón que aquello no fuera cierto.

No importaba si Sasuke era gay… ¿verdad?

Eso era lo de menos ¿No?

Lo que le dejaba trauma era que el Uchiha estuviera atraído a él. ¡Vamos! Que Naruto Uzmaki es todo menos gay, él no está en esas.

Él es punto y aparte.

Él es diferente.

El no siente que su corazón le martillea fuertemente en el pecho y ese hormigueo en todo el cuerpo, el no siente esas mariposas el estómago.

Todo eso era el susto y las náuseas.

¿Verdad?

.

.

.

Era la hora de receso cuando Naruto se decidió que ya era hora de salir del baño. Se había saltado toda la clase de literatura. Tampoco era que importara pero tenía miedo.

Estaba confuso y su mente comenzaba a jugarle malas pasadas.

Salió despacio del baño solo para gritar como si hubiera visto al mismísimo satanás con un vestido colorido y unas orejas de conejo.

Ahí parado recargado en la pared de afuera del baño estaba Uchiha Sasuke quien apenas le vio le lanzo una mirada que advertía una plática, y una seria.

Intento ignorar eso y comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección contraria, pero no logro evitar la mano blanca que le agarró del brazo y lo arrastro a un lugar solitario.

Estaba acorralado.

.

.

.

Llegaron a la azotea y el Uchiha atranco la puerta dejando sin escapatoria al rubio, lo miro amenazante y decidió que era hora de hablar.

—lo has escuchado ¿no es así?

Naruto trago grueso cuando escucho aquella voz fría, miro a los lados pero al ver que reamente no tenía escapatoria decidió tranquilizarse.

—bueno, yo, no es como si, bueno, la cosa es que, yo… ¡Mierda Sasuke si lo he escuchado! —exploto, él ya estaba harto, el Uchiha quería hablar de ello, pues hablarían.

— ¿Qué opinas de ello? —la pregunta fue directa y a Naruto le hizo retroceder mientras el sudor bajaba por su barbilla hasta su cuello.

—Me da igual, si eres gay o no tu eres mi amigo—comento tratando de sonar seguro aun que realmente sonó todo lo contrario, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos—aunque ¡Vamos teme! No eres gay ¿verdad? Lo que ellas decían eran puras muerdas ¿verdad? —comento dudoso espero ansioso la respuesta de pelinegro pero esta jamás llego.

Era ahora o nunca, aunque si no lo decía ahora Naruto lo sabría, lamentablemente el rumor se expandió y ahora la foto.

—Naruto yo…

Pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera logro terminar la frase cuando el celular del rubio sonó, Naruto le dijo que le esperara y reviso.

Era un mensaje, un mensaje con foto.

Cuando lo vieron sus ojos casi se salían de sus cuencas y chillo de la impresión.

En aquella imagen se podía aprecia a Uchiha Sasuke tomando de los cabellos a un rojizo Gaara y lo besaba con tanta pasión que se podía ver incluso las lenguas en la foto.

Quiso gritar y su cara se volvió de horro, miro a Sasuke con miedo y corrió a un lado, destranco la puerta y se fue de ahí pitando.

El miedo le venció.

La confusión le hizo huir.

Y el dolor le dijo que algo malo estaba pasando.

.

.

.

Se saltó las demás clases y se las paso en la enfermería, la noticia fue tan fuerte que le mareo y le hizo sentir enfermo.

En la tarde salió deprisa de la enfermería alegando que se sentía mejor y se fue a su casa. En verdad se sentía mal.

Cuando llego a su casa su madre vio su cara pálida y aun en shock, era como si la noticia fuera tan increíble y horrorosa que aún estaba en su mente repitiéndose constantemente.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto su madre preocupada sin embargo el rubio quito esa cara y sonrió alegremente fingiendo algo que no sentía. Su madre se creyó el cuento de que se había asustado creyendo que vio un fantasma.

Dejando de lado eso se fue a su habitación donde cerro con seguro y saco su celular de prisa, miro la imagen constantemente sintiendo su estómago revuelto.

Su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma, aquel que pensaba era heterosexual es gay.

Uchiha Sasuke es gay.

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Bien espero les haya gustado y si no los asesinare a todos D:**

**En lo demás si les gusto actualizare este fic los viernes aun que hoy es jueves mmm… ¡los viernes! XD ya si no será un sábado. Y no se desesperen que yo no abandono este fic ewe**

**Sin más me despido y que tengan una buena noche, día, tarde, fin de semana o lo que sea XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto no me pertenece todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Aceptar**

No lo quería admitir pero a este punto ya era inevitable. Había estado viendo la foto toda la maldita noche. Incluso ya en su mente estaba grabada aquella imagen.

Las caras sonrojadas tan cerca, los labios tocándose, aquellas lenguas vislumbrándose, y esas manos pálidas agarrando los cabellos rojizos.

Su mente le jugaba una mala pasada cada que podía haciéndole recodar la imagen tan nítida.

Su cabeza le hacía saber que aquello no era normal, su miedo, los prejuicios le hicieron confundirse, aun así había un sentimiento nuevo…

Curiosidad.

.

.

.

Cuando llego a la escuela no hacia faltar estar sorprendido era de esperarse, apenas ayer a todos les llego la foto y ahora había carteles enormes por donde quiera con la misma imagen. Ahora no solo su cabeza y celular se lo harían recordar, la escuela estaba dispuesta a ayudar.

Maldijo su suerte y fue en dirección a su salón a penas entro sus ojos se encontraron con unos negros que le vieron con intensidad, rehuyó de su mirada y por primera vez cambio de lugar al frente lo más lejos posible del Uchiha.

Ya que después de todo Sasuke estaba detrás justo al lado de Choji, por lo cual era bastante razonable cuando escucho lo que aquellas locas habían dicho.

Se sentó frente al profesor por lo cual cuando llego Kakashi el profesor de matemáticas le quedo mirando extrañado.

— ¿Paso algo? —Todos le miraban confusos—digo, Naruto Uzumaki está enfrente y eso jamás ha pasado desde que llego a esta escuela.

Todos voltearon a ver al rubio a lo cual Naruto se carcajeo liberando la tensión.

— ¡Solo quiero prestar atención! ¡Deberás!

La clase paso de lo más rápido, tanto que Naruto temía la hora del receso y el final de la escuela ya que tendría que ir al club de natación y ahí estaría Sasuke.

Sería difícil esquivarlo, maldijo nuevamente, ahora que lo notaba todas las putas horas del día lo veía.

No solo estaban en la misma clase, no solo en el mismo club, que para empeorar no es el único en el donde están, no solo están en la misma banda, no solo viven relativamente cerca, no solo son vecinos y no solo sus padres se llevan de maravilla.

Era imposible escapar de él.

.

.

.

Cuando llego el receso Naruto quiso hacer lo mismo que la otra vez y salir pitando pero cuando corrió noto que Sasuke le seguía de cerca.

— ¡No escaparas!

Sintió el terror y chillo como si un psicópata le estuviera siguiendo, y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Intento correr lo más rápido llegando hasta las canchas y más haya hasta las partes de atrás donde había un enorme jardín donde se ocultó entre unas ramas.

¡Maldito Uchiha que le encanta hacer persecuciones!

Respiro agitadamente y miro un poco para ver si estaba por ahí, iba a suspirar de alivio cuando alguien le cayó encima.

Unos fríos y negros ojos le miraban con decisión, la respiración del Uchiha caía sobre sus labios y sintió su peso sobre su cuerpo.

Un escalofrió le llego desde la punta de los pies hasta sus cabellos y jadeo descontrolado. Había recordado la imagen.

Sintiéndose acorralado y desesperado se quitó al Uchiha de encima con brusquedad y se paró mientras le señalaba con el dedo índice.

— ¡Maldito teme! ¡¿Cómo mierda te atreves a lanzarte encima?!

Sasuke sonrió levemente mientras se paraba y sacudía sus ropas. Naruto le miraba jadeante y con la cara roja.

—Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar—dijo el Uchiha mientras alzaba su vista al cielo azul despejado. Parecía estar preocupado por algo—como sabrás yo…bese a Gaara

Naruto trago grueso, el momento que menos quería que ocurriera ahora estaba pasando. Quiso huir pero sus pies estaban pegados al suelo.

—Quiero saber tu opinión

Naruto sabía claramente que lo que el Uchiha quería era saber exactamente que pensaba sobre su homosexualidad. Quería saber si su mejor amigo lo aceptaba.

Pero sin embargo Naruto tenía miedo, su rostro se volvió blanco y retrocedió lentamente. Sasuke al ver eso sintió como si le hubiera caído encima un balde de agua fría.

Era obvio, Naruto no lo aceptaba.

—entiendo

.

.

.

Sábado había llegado por fin, el dulce sabor del fin de semana, el levantarse tarde y jugar en la consola todo lo que se quisiera.

A Naruto sin duda le encantaba, pero hoy precisamente no. Sus padres al ser buenos amigos de los Uchiha los habían invitado a una cena familiar.

Y como todas esas cenas Sasuke se quedaba en su casa a dormir y jugaban toda la noche en su consola.

Claro que después de "aquello" ya no hablaban, eran indiferentes uno del otro. Y ahora Naruto estaba nervioso.

¿Qué le diría?

Su amistad peligraba, y Naruto lo lamentaba, deseaba que "aquello" no hubiera ocurrido pero el desear no era suficiente.

Sabía que era su culpa pero era difícil, tan complicado.

Decidió olvidarse de eso y llamar a Sakura, necesitaba contar sus problemas. A este punto Sakura debió de haber hablado con Sasuke.

Era más que seguro, no por nada ella también es su mejor amiga.

—_ ¿Naruto?_

—Sakura…estoy confundido.

.

.

.

La plática en si fue un fiasco ella no había hablado con él y no se acercó, su homofobia era mayor que la que el tenia y ella no quería saber más de eso, le costaba trabajo superar lo de Ino y no quería enfrentar lo de Sasuke

Tuvo que soportar las maldiciones, las confusiones y todo lo que Sakura llevaba cargando desde hace unas semanas atrás. Y ahora él estaba más nervioso.

¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en realidad?

Deseoso de saber marco otro número diferente, esta vez era a Yamanaka Ino.

—_Naruto ¿Ha ocurrido algo?_ _—_la suave y melódica voz que le recibió le hizo sonreír tranquilo, en comparación a la de Sakura que era más chillona y brusca le gustaba la voz de Ino.

—Ino yo sé que tú sabes que paso.

Al instante la rubia entendió y rio ligeramente, era interesante ver como Naruto quería no interesarse y al final sus impulsos le guiaban a saber sobre lo que ocurrió.

—_fue en la fiesta pasada a la que tu ni Sakura fueron porque estaban en competencias de nado. Recuerdas ese rumor de que pasaron cosas inimaginables, pues es cierto._

**Flash Back**

_La música sonaba a todo volumen en la enorme mansión Yamanaka. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban ahí, y otro poco era gente desconocida._

_Ya estaban todos borrachos y bailando alocadamente, el ambiente había cambiado bruscamente a uno más liberal._

_—Te imaginas besar a alguien de tu mismo sexo—comento Yamanka Ino quien vestía de una manera sensual mientras tomaba un poco de su tequila._

_Los demás le voltearon a ver interesados, siempre sería algo entretenido ver a una mujer besando a otra._

_— ¿Acaso quieres intentarlo?_ _—hablo una chica de cabellos azules llamada Konan quien fumaba con coquetería._

_Los chicos al instante corearon un "que lo hagan" las dos chicas animadas se acercaron hasta estar cara a cara, el aliento a cigarro le llego a Ino quien solo sonrió pícaramente._

_Siendo motivadas por los demás Konan agarro de la mejilla a la rubia y la acerco hasta que sus labios se rosaron, Ino completamente segura de lo que hacía le dio un suave beso moviendo sus labios hasta hacerle abrir la boca y meter su lengua lentamente casi serpenteando._

_Era su primera experiencia y era tan agradable, tan gráfica. Jamás había besado a una chica. Definitivamente el besarla era diferente que besar a un chico._

_Labios más suaves, frágiles y finos. Y sin pensarlo mordió su labio inferior sensualmente para luego lamerlo y soltarla dejándola respirar._

_Cuando se separaron todos gritaron emocionados, jamás se esperaron un beso tan apasionado._

_—Ahora quiero ver a los chicos en acción—dijo Konan con una gran sonrisa en el rostro al instante todos los hombres se miraron entre si y retrocedieron._

_Sasuke quien ya estaba algo pasado de copas le valió suerte y se sentó, estaba tan cansado de fingir, de ocultar algo que no era._

_Ya estaba harto y hoy podría por fin sacarle provecho. Quería probar._

_Cuando empujaron a Gaara hasta donde estaba Sasuke lo miro maliciosamente, bueno era bastante atractivo._

_Agarrándole bruscamente del brazo lo acerco hasta su cuerpo y le agarro de los cabellos para luego abrirle la boca y meterle la lengua hasta la garganta, Gaara respondió inmediatamente con pasión. Era el deseo y la agitación lo que se veía, los demás aprovechando el momento tomaron fotos._

_Cuando Sasuke al fin soltó a Gaara de su fuerte agarre el respiro y se relamió los labios. El Uchiha sabía besar._

_Y es que a pesar de que nadie le viera ninguna novia el salía a ocultas, no por nada todos se le ofrecían. Y Sasuke sabia aprovechar las oportunidades._

**Fin del Flash Back**

—_No le cuentes a Sakura que fue lo que en verdad paso, anda muy escandalizada con mi beso con otra chica_

Naruto no respondió, de echo estaba de piedra jamás pensó que fuera a pasar algo como eso.

—_Naruto, entiende, es difícil para Sasuke el confesar, el tener que aguantar tanto tiempo su realidad, incluso a veces rechazarla. Es complicado y bastante deprimente. No lo rechaces, apóyalo tú eres su mejor amigo, no lo abandones._

Entonces Ino colgó, y Naruto se quedó con los ojos cerrados lleno de frustración. No sabía qué hacer.

Sabía que Sasuke sufría, su mejor amigo lo rechazaba y el buscaba la aceptación. Pero costaba trabajo. Era tan difícil.

Y él no quería perder a Sasuke. Tantos años de amistad… ¿Cómo es que jamás se dio cuenta?

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo ¿Cómo Ino sabía que decir? ¿Acaso ella…?

Cuando le dijo eso su voz sonaba triste, casi como si ella estuviera en los zapatos de Sasuke, como si lo comprendiera.

.

.

.

La noche ya había llegado y Naruto caminaba por su cuarto como león enjaulado, lleno de nervios e incertidumbre.

Era extraño, recordaba cuando reía, cuando bromeaba pero ahora a sus 16 años comenzaba ponerse serio ante las cosas, comenzaba a razonar.

¿Sería eso la madurez? ¿La adolescencia que le estaba cambiando?

—Naruto baja ya, los Uchihas ya llegaron

Escucho detrás de la puerta la voz de su madre, con nerviosismo dijo un "si" y rápidamente se acomodó sus ropas.

Bajo con lentitud extrema y cuando llego lo vio ahí sentado en el comedor con su flequillo tapándole los ojos, parecía que no quería estar ahí.

¿Debía acaso aceptarlo?

Lo veía y estaba más desolado que de costumbre, incluso sintió en su corazón la tristeza y la punzada de culpa.

¿Qué debía hacer?

.

.

.

La cena fue de lo más tensa de parte de Sasuke y Naruto ya que sus padres ni enterados estaban. Aunque la mirada azulina de Minato le hizo saber al Uchiha que ya se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba ahí.

—Chicos vayan arriba y jueguen un rato, nosotros tendremos una plática de adultos—menciono amablemente el rubio mayor que con una sonrisa alentó a los chicos a subir a la habitación de Naruto.

El menor de los Uzumaki estaba nervioso, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza invito al Uchiha a seguirle, caminaron hasta subir las escaleras y luego ir por el pasillo hasta dar con la puerta blanca con un letrero y figuritas de varios animes.

Entraron con la incomodidad siguiéndoles el paso muy de cerca y finalmente Naruto se acomodó en la enorme cama mirando al frente donde la pantalla estaba en la pared.

Sasuke se sentó en el silloncito azul eléctrico e intento parecer lo más inmutable posible. Aunque su rubio amigo lo notaba, esa tensión, esos ojos viendo hacia otros lados. El también estaba nervioso.

—Sasuke yo…—pero cayo, no podía, no sabía que decir, no tenía ni la menor idea de que estaba ocurriendo pero su preocupación por su amigo era bastante que incluso a pesar de que sus prejuicios estuvieran ahí jodiendole una y otra vez, él lo dejaría de lado.

Sasuke sufría porque Naruto no lo aceptaba, su único mejor amigo, su hermano.

—No digas nada

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Escúchame! —chillo el rubio ante el repentino tono seco y frívolo del Uchiha. Parándose de su lugar lo señalo con su dedo índice el cual le temblaba producto de los nervios y emoción— ¡Y-yo te acepto!

El pelinegro abrió sus ojos en grande y volteo a verlo sorprendido, aquellos ojos azules mostraban sinceridad y preocupación. Sonrió ligeramente.

Era aquello lo que necesitaba escuchar.

—Lamento haber sido un idiota, yo no estoy acostumbrado a esto y sobre la homosexualidad y esas cosas, la verdad yo no sé qué decir y creo que la estoy cagando…jejeje—rio nerviosamente mientras volteaba su cabeza a otro lado evitando la mirada de Sasuke quien solo rio silenciosamente.

Naruto trataba de decir lo que pensaba mas era solo un fracaso, pero al ver en sus ojos aquella sinceridad que le caracterizaba ya nada importaba.

Años buscando ser aceptado incluso por sí mismo, ocultando lo que es y por un descuido gracias a su estado de ebriedad le hizo revelar la verdad. Pero quizás en parte ya era hora de que Naruto se enterara, tarde o temprano lo haría.

Parándose de su lugar agarro del brazo al rubio el cual seguía hablando incoherencias y le abrazo fuertemente.

—Gracias

_Continuara…_

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Por ahora no habrá sasunaru del todo, Naruto aun apenas ha aceptado que Sasuke es gay y pronto vendrán más complicaciones para nuestro rubio prejuicioso XD.**

**Lamento la tardanza pero tuve unos asuntos que resolver y se me paso completamente publicar el viernes, de cualquier manera no se preocupes yo seguire publicando XD**

**Y el próximo si será el próximo viernes, esta vez que ya no se me pasa XD**

**Bueno sin más me despido :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto no me pertenece todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Confusiones **

Intento cantar con claridad pero su voz poco a poco comenzaba a bajar hasta solo sonar en un murmullo apenas audible, en otras ocasiones parecía de lo más chillona y desafinada que parecía que no sabía cantar. Cansado de tantos intentos termino mascullando maldiciones y pateo una lata de cerveza que había en el suelo para luego como un gato enfurruñado con los cabellos esponjados gruño y lanzo una mirada amenazante a su mejor amigo quien platicaba con un pelirrojo amenamente. Salió de la habitación dando un portazo que retumbo en toda la casa.

— ¿lo has visto? Parece muy enojado—comento un castaño llamado Kiba quien pulía su batería con cariño. El otro de cabellera larga acariciaba las cuerdas de su bajo tocando una canción conocida.

—No ha estado concentrado en su canto quizás eso le esté fastidiando—dijo con simpleza. Kiba quien ahora tocaba ligeramente su batería al compás de Neji quien junto a él miraron como iba el pelinegro hacia donde se había ido el rubio.

—Cantaba como si estuvieran matando a una gallina, incluso me sorprendió ¡Vamos que su voz es genial! —dijo con vehemencia y una enorme sonrisa que dejaba ver sus caninos.

—solo esperemos no afecte a la banda—comento con una leve preocupación Neji quien solo suspiro y siguió tocando su bajo con más ánimo.

.

.

.

Naruto miro hacia el sol deslumbrándose al proceso, observo aquel cielo azul que se le ofrecía sin una sola nube que lo cubriera.

—ojala así fueran mis pensamientos…despejados como ese cielo—susurro intentando tranquilizarse de un enojo repentino que le dio, siendo el una persona muy alegre le confundía el ponerse de aquella manera sin razón alguna.

—Que pensamientos más profundos—dijo una voz atrás de el con unos tintes burlones, no volteo ya sabía quién era, solo sonrió con una mueca falsa. No estaba listo para hablarle aún seguía enojado.

—Eres un idiota—dijo con fastidio el rubio quien aún le daba la espalda, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos como lo hacía cada que analizaba al rubio o una situación fuera de lo común.

—Algo te molesta ¿Qué es esta vez? —pregunto acercándose a su amigo y poniendo su mano en el hombro, al instante el rubio se tensó sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle la columna, se separó de el de inmediato y volteo a verlo con una mueca de fastidio. Y Sasuke lo miro sorprendió abriendo sus ojos ante la impresión— ¿A-acaso…me tienes asco? —pregunto con dificultad.

La verdad era que desde aquel abrazo que ocurrió hace una semana atrás en la casa del rubio no había tenido contacto alguno, Sasuke había estado ocupado con asuntos familiares que absorbía todo su tiempo siendo así que falto a las clases extraescolares y las reuniones con la banda. Incluso se iba a parte ya que él se iba más temprano que el rubio. Esa era una razón por la cual había estado algo alejados, pero el Uchiha había pensado que ya todo estaba solucionado.

Más no era así, Naruto seguía confuso, y ese tiempo de una semana le sirvió para pensar tantas cosas que solo lograban confundirlo cada vez más.

— ¡No! —grito repentinamente acercarse al pelinegro el cual retrocedió un paso, Naruto al ver que se había visto muy impulsivo bajo la mirada y trato de ordenar sus pensamientos y acciones—no es eso, solo que estoy algo molesto, por ahora necesito pensar… solo—dijo con la voz baja y alejándose listo para irse—dile a los demás que tengo asuntos que resolver—fue lo último que dijo antes de irse corriendo de ahí dejando a un pelinegro parado en la entrada de la casa de Kiba.

Su cabello oculto su rostro tapando sus expresiones finalmente dándose la vuelta volvió a entrar a la casa.

No había mas razones para estar afuera.

.

.

.

Naruto corrió unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a un parque busco aquel columpio en el cual se sentaba cada que estaba confuso o triste con algo. Se sentó en el viendo a los niños jugar.

— ¿Qué me está ocurriendo? —se preguntó en voz baja meciéndose en el columpio agarrando cada vez más impulso. Alzo sus manos queriendo tocar el cielo, queriendo alcanzar la razón de sus por qué.

Él lo había visto como intercambiaban unas miradas cómplices, como rozaban sus cuerpos en pequeñas acciones como sin querer rozar sus manos o rodillas.

Sintió una opresión en su pecho y algo en su estómago ¿Qué era? Por qué le desagradaba ver como coqueteaba Sasuke con Gaara.

¿Por qué?

El tan solo verlo le daba ganas de lanzar todo a la mierda e irse de ahí, de taparse los ojos o en los casos más extremos ir hasta donde estaban ellos y llevarse a Sasuke de ahí.

¿Qué era eso que sentía?

¿Desagrado?

¿Homofobia?

Ya no sabía ni que suelo pisaba. Últimamente sus emociones estaban tan desordenadas y raras que era difícil saber que sentía con exactitud.

— ¿Naruto? —la voz de Sakura le distrajo, ella venia caminando con aquella coqueta falda que mostraba sus suaves y blancas piernas y aquella blusa de tirantes dejando ver su pequeño pero definido pecho.

Sin evitarlo se sonrojo cuando ella se agacho a su altura una vez que el paro de mecerse. Al momento en que ella se agacho la blusa dejo entre ver sus pequeños pechos y su cabello rosa callo por sus hombros. Miro su rostro casi con la boca seca viendo aquellos ojos verdes mirarle con preocupación.

Extrañamente se sintió relajado al ver el atractivo de Sakura, sin más preocupaciones le sonrió amigablemente y le invito a sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Algo te confunde? —pregunto repentinamente su amiga, era muy observadora, pensó Naruto. Estaba claro que preguntaría no por nada era su **mejor **amiga, por lo cual sabía todo de él y era obvio que sabía que cada que Naruto iba a ese parque era para aclarar sus pensamientos. — ¿Es por lo de Sasuke? —pregunto con una sonrisilla, el casi se cae para atrás del columpio.

Maldita Sakura que siempre le adivinaba todo. Diciéndose que ya no servía de nada esquivar sus dudas, decidió contárselas.

— ¡Me molesta! ¡Es tan fastidioso verlo coquetear abiertamente con otro hombre! ¡No sé qué pensar, hacer o decir! ¡Y eso me confunde bastante ttebayo! —chillo con ímpetu a los cuatro vientos, la pelirrosa solo cerro los ojos y suspiro pesadamente, era difícil hablar con el rubio cuando sacaba lo que le molestaba. Abriendo los ojos observo como el rubio seguía chillando cosas y ahora incoherencias sobre que: su voz se volvía horrorosa, y que si no cantaba bien se iría al infierno. Típico de Naruto.

—Baka…solo no estás acostumbrado a verlo de esa manera—dijo con la voz fuerte llamando la atención de un distraído rubio quien se calló al instante.

—No sé qué hacer en esta situación…—susurro despacito y Sakura casi sintió ternura y lastima al verlo derrotado por no saber cómo manejar este problema, se notaba que no quería dañar al moreno pero su torpeza en el tema le hacía cagarla toda.

—Lo siento, por primera vez no puedo darte una solución—dijo con una voz triste demostrando que ella sufría por lo de Ino—no paso por la misma situación pero Ino me confunde tanto, ella no me ha dicho nada…al menos él ya te lo ha dicho. Yo ni si quiera sé si pienso demás o estoy en lo correcto—Naruto le miro y le agarro la mano sabiendo lo difícil que era el estar confuso de esa manera por un amigo.

Por tu **mejor **amigo.

.

.

.

La noche llego y Naruto seguía en el parque fumando un cigarrillo cosa que solo hacia cuando estaba inquieto con algo, claro que esa manía se le había pegado por uno de sus mejores amigos y confidentes, Shikamaru.

Hablando de él, Naruto saco su celular y miro la hora _8:34 _aun podía ir a su casa.

Después de todos sus amigos no vivían tan lejos de este parque, casi la mayoría viven en la misma área pero en diferentes cuadras y distancias, las casas más alejadas eran la de Ino y de ahí era la de Gaara el cual debía venir ya en auto a la escuela.

De ahí en fuera él vivía muy cerca de los demás, estaba en un lugar céntrico donde la escuela, trabajo de sus padres y lugares de diversión estaban a una distancia corta.

Camino unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a una casa al estilo japonesa muy tradicional. Toco el timbre y al instante salió un chico alto con el cabello castaño suelto llegándole a los hombros, sus ojos con aquellas pequeñas pupilas le miraron con cierto fastidio.

—Deberías estar en tu casa Naruto—comento Shikamaru quien al parecer estaba durmiendo, cuando miro el cigarro que Naruto tenía en la mano sin decirle nada se lo quito y se lo llevo a la boca, claro, nunca es tarde para un cigarrillo.

—Estoy confundido, necesito de tus grandes consejos—le sonrió nervioso mientras rascaba la parte de atrás de su cuello, el castaño resoplo y le dejo entrar a su casa.

—Ve a mi habitación ya sabes dónde está, yo buscare tu futon—prediciendo que sería una larga noche le dejo quedarse en su casa.

Naruto pasó a la cocina y saludo a la madre de Shikamaru quien le sonrió y le dijo que le saludara a Kushina, su madre la cual le mandaría un mensaje.

Camino hasta las escaleras y subió arriba, ya se sabía de memoria cada lugar por lo que no se perdió y llego a la habitación sencilla de su amigo. Luego saco su celular y comenzó a teclear en el:

_Mama._

_Me quedare en casa de Shikamaru, no te preocupes ya comeré aquí. _

_La señora Nara te manda un saludo. _

_Nos vemos mañana, te quiero. _

Envió el mensaje y se recostó en la cama suspirando, seguro su mama no le respondería, como siempre no tendría saldo. Conocía a su mama y ella se gastaba su saldo con puro mensaje que le enviaba a la señora Uchiha, siendo las dos grandes amigas se pasaban los chismes por medio de su celular.

Así que cuando a su celular le llego un mensaje se sorprendió, quizás por primera vez su mama tendría saldo para responderle. Más grande fue su sorpresa al ver el remitente.

_De: Sasuke._

_Asunto: Idiota_

_No sé qué es lo que ocurre contigo, pero sé que me estas ignorando llame a tu casa y me dijeron que no habías llegado. ¿Acaso sabes qué horas son?_

_¡Es peligroso que estés afuera!_

_Estúpido. Más vale que respondas y por lo que más quieras deja ya de fumar, apuesto que lo estás haciendo._

_Baka._

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, a su modo el Uchiha se preocupaba por él.

_No seas un teme, no estoy fumando y quien dice que te ignoro. _

_El baka eres tú, solo quise ir a casa de Shikamaru a platicar un rato, me quedare aquí, ya hablamos mañana._

_¡Págame lo que me debes!_

Después de enviar el mensaje apago el celular y se recostó mientras miraba al techo perdido en sus pensamientos.

Shikamaru entro a la habitación viendo al rubio cómodamente acostado en su cama, sin decir nada agarro una silla cercana arrastrándola a lado de la cama, rebusco entre su cómoda sacando una cajetilla de cigarro junto a un encendedor, le ofreció uno al rubio el cual lo agarro, el castaño le acerco el fuego del encendedor encendiendo el cigarro, el rubio le dio una calada suspirando momentos después sacando el humo.

Shikamaru rebusco un poco a los lados sacando un cenicero el cual coloco en la cama al lado del rubio y ahí golpeo su cigarro contra el cenicero dejando que las cenizas cayeran en él.

—Comencemos ¿Cuál es el problema? — pregunto el castaño aburrido mientras el humo del cigarro salía de su boca.

—Es algo complicado—se rasco la parte trasera de su cuello demostrando los nervios que tenía. Shikamaru le hizo un ademan de que continuara y el rubio resoplo y lanzo su mirada a la pared de enfrente—Es sobre Sasuke, el saber que es gay me incomoda—Comento con cierta tristeza, odiaba sentirse así ¿Por qué era esa su reacción con Sasuke? —Cuando estamos cerca no puedo tocarlo ni velo a la cara ¡Es imposible! ¡Recuerdo esa imagen! No solo eso, el verlo coquetear libremente con Gaara ¡Me incomoda demasiado! ¡Carajo! ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacerlo enfrente de mí? Aun no me acostumbro…a que es homosexual—susurro con voz cohibida.

Así que era eso...

Esa era la verdad, el simplemente se confundid, no era normal verlo así, como observaba a los chicos. Ahora que sabía lo que en realidad es su mejor amigo aquella venda de los ojos se le cayó y ahora observa la realidad.

Las miradas que lanza su amigo a los demás hombres, como coquetea con ellos, como roza partes de su cuerpo con ellos, esa manera de ser.

Era increíblemente incomodo, todo era tan confuso, tan estúpidamente ¡irritante!

Y Naruto no sabía por qué le enojaba, por qué le desesperaba y daba ganas de lanzar todo a la mierda e irse de ahí, no querer ver eso.

¿Era por qué siempre admiro secretamente a Sasuke por llamar la atención de las chicas?

¿Era por decepcionarse de lo que es su amigo?

¿Aún no lo ha aceptado?

—Solo no estás acostumbrado a la situación—fue la sencilla respuesta de su amigo el cual seguía fumando su cigarro con tranquilidad, aquella respuesta era la misma que Sakura le había dado—Te aconsejo que te calmes, deja a Sasuke ser, si realmente eres su amigo lo aceptaras y dejaras esas preocupaciones. Solo apóyalo.

—Tienes razón aun que siento que he sido egoísta—dijo con la voz tan baja que se notaba en el su tristeza, Shikamaru lo sabía, para Naruto, Sasuke es importante.

Fue su primer lazo con el mundo exterior.

.

.

.

Naruto dormía a pierna suelta roncando con ganas en el futon, sin saber que en la cama Shikamaru analizaba la situación.

Le había ocultado lo que él ya está suponiendo de todo el embrollo.

La amistad de Naruto y Sasuke llegaría a su fin…ya sea para bien o para mal.

El sabia la verdad, lo había visto no por nada es mejor amigo de Naruto, y ha estado a su lado hace años.

Sin saberlo Naruto es lo que para él es un "error" pero no estaba en Shikammaru decírselo, no, eso el rubio debía descubrirlo, a pesar de que el castaño sabía que habrían problemas y más dramas era lo mejor.

¿O no?

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza pero mi internet y lap andan fallando mucho o**

**Al fin ya la continuación, Naruto comienza a entrar en una confusión con lo que siente y piensa.**

**¿Sera que es algo más allá de lo que él cree?**

**Bueno me despido XD gracias por sus comentarios *o* me animan a seguir con este fic :3**

**Que tengan un buen día o buena noche :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto no me pertenece todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 accidente **

Cambiaba de canales constantemente solo para darse cuenta que nada era interesante, miro hacia la mesa donde un bowl lleno de frituras le saludaba, sin resistirse comió un poco viendo con desinterés la televisión.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? —pregunto su hermano repentinamente causándole un pequeño susto, miro hacia un lado donde daba el inicio de la escalera ahí parado estaba Itachi Uchiha.

—No—fue la seca respuesta que le dio mientras volvía a cambiar de canal.

—Entonces ve por mí a una reunión—le dijo con una sonrisa divertida sabiendo que su hermano se negaría, pero el sabia como chantajearlo.

—No pienso ir a una de esas estúpidas reuniones aburridas —comento con hastío.

—La reunión solo durara una hora, lo único que harás ahí es estar presente y fingir que escuchas, de ahí en fuera no hablaras—

—No iré—dijo frunciendo el ceño e intentando ignorar a su hermano el cual al notarlo se sentó a un lado de el en el sofá.

—la reunión será en _"las cabañas"_ podrás llevar a tus amigos ahí, y por fin hacer algo interesante—nuevamente sonrió, pero su hermano repitió un no, sacando su as debajo de la manga se acercó al menor y cambiando su sonrisa a una picara —sabes que a él le gusta ir a nadar…

Sasuke se levantó de su lugar y fue en dirección a su habitación seguramente para cambiarse y alistar sus cosas.

Hoy iría a _"las cabañas"_

.

.

.

Un domingo con aquel sol resplandeciente y sin una sola nube, la mayoría de las personas querían ir a refrescarse en _"Las cabañas"_ ya que este era un parque acuático de los mejores, no solo tenían las mejores instalaciones si no era uno de los más caros.

Naruto solo una vez en su vida había ido a "Las cabañas" pero cuando por fin regreso a sus ahora 16 años quedo maravillado, siempre le ha encantado los parques acuáticos, el remojarse, los toboganes, la gente divirtiéndose.

Miro con ilusión las piscinas con grandes toboganes. Su cara se ilumino de tal manera que Sasuke sonrió ligeramente observándolo con atención.

—Y no querías venir —le recordó con una sonrisa ahora sarcástica, el rubio hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño.

—Tu querías que viniera—le recordó ahora el, entonces una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su moreno rostro—no puedes vivir sin mi ¿No? —luego rio escandalosamente y el pelinegro solo volteo a otro lado chasqueando la lengua.

Sin esperar a que dijera algo salió corriendo en cuanto vio un tobogán enorme y lo señalo casi como un niño pequeño emocionado. Se notaba la alegría y Sasuke al verlo volvió a poner aquella sonrisa que solo salía cuando lo veía a él. Una sonrisa cálida y ligera.

—…_Tal vez sea así…_—susurro tan bajo que era improbable que alguien le escuchara.

.

.

.

—Escucha Naruto quédate con los demás y no te alejes. En una hora ya estaré libre de la reunión y más te vale seguir por aquí cuando regrese—amenazo con las vos fuerte casi dando una orden.

—Si papa—respondió burlonamente Naruto quien reía a carcajadas ante la cara del pelinegro quien bufo.

—Diviértete —fue lo que dijo el Uchiha para finalmente irse y dejar al rubio con los demás.

Corrió a la piscina para luego lanzarse de bolita haciendo que el agua mojara a todos.

Miro con ilusión como Sakura quien venía con un traje de baño color cereza de acercaba a él con Ino su rubia amiga a su lado, ella venía con un bikini negro haciendo conjunto con la parte superior que dejaba ver sus grandes pechos, su figura resaltaba al igual que su blanca piel.

Naruto las miro casi embobado y cuando se acercaron les sonrió saludándolas.

— ¿Y los demás? —pregunto buscando a sus amigos, las chicas rieron alegres.

—Kiba, Kankuro y Lee están en los toboganes, Neji, Shino y Gaara están por haya acostados en las sillas —dijo Sakura señalando a donde había unas sombrillas y ahí estaban esos antipáticos solo observando a los demás.

—Que aburridos —menciono con horror el rubio a lo que las chicas rieron por su cara graciosa.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado como una hora y el rubio se había subido a todos los toboganes posibles y ya iba por el último el más grande, el más poderoso de todos.

El tobogán **"Muerte"**

Era una cosa terrible, incluso daba miedo tan solo ver la estructura y uno pensaba: ¡Seguro muero ahí!

Pero para Naruto nada era imposible, así que armándose de valor miro sus amigos Kiba y Lee quienes también querían seguirle.

— ¡Yo seré el primero! —chillo el castaño quien al instante se lanzó del tobogán y Naruto corrió a asomarse para ver como caía haya abajo en el agua.

— ¡Que la llama de la juventud me acompañe!—y entonces Lee fue el segundo en lanzarse.

Naruto miro la altura y sintió algo de miedo combinado con emoción, con los nervios de punta llego a donde estaba un muchacho que les empujaba y explicaba que mantuvieran cierta posición para lanzarse.

El rubio hizo caso y se lanzó en el tobogán, sintiendo el vértigo bajando y subiendo por su cuerpo chillo con la emoción a flor de piel y en la última vuelta alzo las manos y aflojo los pies haciendo que uno de sus tobillo chocara contra la estructura del tobogán doblándoselo con fuerza, gimió del dolor intento agarrarse pero cayó al agua.

Intento nadar pero el dolor en su pie era tan intenso que solo logro sumergirse, pronto sentía que se asfixiaba y la desesperación le comenzó a consumir.

Necesitaba el aire, necesitaba respirar.

Sus pulmones comenzaban a quedarse sin aire.

.

.

.

—has llegado bastante rápido Sasuke—dijo Sakura al ver llegar al pelinegro a la zona de toboganes.

— ¿Dónde está Naruto? —pregunto mirando a los lados.

—Se fue a lanzar a ese tobogán—cuando Sasuke vio que señalo al tobogán **"Muerte"** un horrible escalofrió le paso por el cuerpo.

Iba a decir algo cuando Ino y Kiba llegaron corriendo con la cara de alarma que a Sasuke le hizo saber que algo no estaba bien.

— ¡No sé dónde está Naruto! ¡Se supone que bajo del tobogán! —dijo Kiba preocupado, Sasuke sin pensarlo corrió hasta donde estaba el tobogán.

Él se lanzó sin pensarlo a la piscina, sabía que había pasado un accidente, algo le decía que era lo que pensaba y no perdería ni un momento más.

Maldijo a Naruto por ser tan estúpido ¡Como carajos se le ocurria lanzarse en el tobogán **"Muerte"** siendo que la piscina es una de las más hondas que hay!

Nado apresurado buscando con la mirada ese cuerpo pero no lo encontraba, maldijo nuevamente ¡Puta piscina tan profunda!

Cuando nado aún más en lo profundo vio el cuerpo del rubio flotando, sintió el miedo apoderarse de su cuerpo, un nudo se le atoro en la garganta y su corazón latía tan rápido que faltaba poco para que estallara del miedo.

Agarro el cuerpo del rubio abrazándolo y nado hasta la superficie lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando saco el cuerpo a la superficie lo coloco en el suelo, ya la gente estaba amontonada a su alrededor.

El ni los vio, presto todos sus sentidos al rubio escuchando su corazón latir cada vez más lento y su pulso débil. Hizo bombeo en su pecho mas eso no funciono.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, nada. Sintiéndose desesperado recordó el único método que le quedaba.

Suspirando hondamente y con sus mejillas sonrojadas tapo la nariz del rubio y acerco sus labios a los de él dándole respiración boca a boca.

Unos momentos después el rubio reacciono, lo primero que sintió fue la suavidad de la boca del otro y su cara se puso levemente roja, luego sintió arcadas creadas por una tos que le comenzó a dar, haciendo que el moreno se alejara, tosió toda el agua que había tragado.

—Ese tobogán si era de la muerte—susurro con la voz rasposa a causa de la tos, su sentido del humor no se iba aun a pesar de casi morir.

Sasuke lo miro y sintió algo en su pecho, sin pensarlo lo abrazo fuertemente casi queriendo no dejarlo ir.

—Eres un idiota—le dijo con voz cansada pero con un tinte de alegría y alivio.

Ya él estaba a salvo, ya no había nada de qué preocuparse.

.

.

.

Ya era lunes, después de ese suceso su madre en cuanto se enteró le abrazo y lloro de tal conmoción. El había regresado a casa con una muletilla, se había echo un esguince en su pie derecho y ahora no podría nadar y debía andar con cuidado. Sus padres se propusieron a cuidarlo y vigilarlo más.

Aunque no eran los únicos que ahora pensaban dedicarse a ello. Un moreno le vigilaba de cerca en el salón de clases, casi podía sentir sus ojos quemándole en la espalda.

Todo aquello le ponía de nervios, cuando hablaba con Sasuke su boca parecía paralizarse y comenzaba a tartamudear sin sentido.

¿Por qué le ocurría eso?

Sus mejillas se sonrojaban y una pequeña punzada le daba en el pecho.

¿Por qué?

Recordó ese "beso" sabía que había sido para salvarlo, pero aun podía recordar la suavidad de los labios del Uchiha, lo húmedos que estaban. Ante aquel recuerdo su estómago y corazón parecieron agitarse y pronto se asustó.

¡¿Qué carajos le estaba ocurriendo?!

—a todo esto... ¿cómo mierda termino ocurriéndome esto si soy un buen nadador? —fue lo que se preguntó lamentándose de su suerte.

Maldita sea.

* * *

**Listo aquí el capítulo 4, algo corto pero con mucha emoción :3 por fin lo publico en el día que es XD**

**Bueno entonces hasta el otro viernes *o***

**¡Que tengan un buen fin de semana!**


End file.
